ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:William Shatner
I was visiting McGuill Univerisity recently for a campus tour, and my tour guide informed me that the reason the name was never changed to the "Shatner Building" is that Shatner never graduated. Apparently he was several credits short, and left without a degree. However, this has been contradicted by many biographies, including the one on A&E. ANyone have any more info? Jaz talk | novels 03:21, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Novel order I edited the trek novel order so they are well, in order of the releases. Captains Captain's Peril and Captain's Blood were in the wrong order.--Terran Officer 13:55, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Iron Chef - America I don't see any mention of Shatner's hosting of Iron Chef - America --Tyberius 14:39, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Shatner to Play Robert April in the new Enterprise This article just came up on Ex Astris. 19:46, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :April's Fools. --Jörg 19:48, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: Apparently a bad pun as well...a Robert April Fools. --Alan 20:26, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Never been seen for several Star Trek series After TAS so many decades ago, how come William Shatner has never been seen in Star Trek series apart from archive footages and voice-overs? :Doesn't really have to do with the article, but it just didn't happen. An attempt was made to have him on Enterprise(for the Mirror universe episodes) but for whatever reason that did not happen(money, I think)--31dot 21:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Several attempts were made to bring Shatner onto another Star Trek show, but it never happened due to various reasons (Shatner's dissatisfaction with the show, his hefty price tag, the writers not being able to come up with a workable idea, etc.) --From Andoria with Love 22:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::He was in , so even if not in a series on the small screen, he was in spinoff on screen material (Generations being more of a TNG movie than anything). Still, why pick out Shatner? When's the last time we saw Nichols, for example? --OuroborosCobra talk 03:35, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry. I wasn't picking on Shatner. The time I wrote the question above, I just finished doing the marathon for all Star Trek series (except TAS) and I was actually expecting the captain of the original series to at least appear once in any other spinoff (time travel, hologram, clone, alternate universe, etc.) even after the character's death in Generations. Yes, was actually curious on Uhura's absence too. ::::Thanks Shran for the info. I did think that it might have been because of the talent fees. Other characters played I assumed Kirok was indeed a separate character like Garth of Izar or Martia. In The Paradise Syndrome, Kirk has amnesia and lives on the planet for a time as Kirok. He even falls in love with a woman, Miranamee. This is a life apart from Kirk's life as a Starfleet captain. With all that in play, Kirok made sense to be placed in the gallery as a separate character. :In the case of Garth and Martia, those were different beings who merely looked like Kirk. With Kirok, it is not a different being- it is the same being without his memory. He is still Kirk, he just didn't know it.--31dot 13:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm a doctor, not a starship capain! I heard recently Shat turned down "Dr. Kildare". Anybody know who else was up for Kirk, had Shat not been available? gul garak 03:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Some other actors considered for Kirk can be found at Performers considered for Star Trek roles.--31dot 10:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No middle name William Shatner has just asked on Twitter to remove his middle name, becouse it hasn't got one. Twitsource Gifhtalk9.11.2012 22:32 (UTC) :I accept that he says that he has no middle name, but where did the one we originally had on the page come from? 31dot (talk) 03:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I would suspect Wikipedia. Or IMDb. Or both. -- sulfur (talk) 03:36, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::At the beginning of this interview Shatner is asked of his full name at birth. He replies simply "William Shatner". The interviewer asks him about any middle names, etc. and he says no, it's just simply William Shatner. http://www.emmytvlegends.org/interviews/people/william-shatner# -- Ltarex 17:38, November 10, 2012 (CET)